


Heart and Light

by Monicagodson



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicagodson/pseuds/Monicagodson
Summary: Daughter of Cosmos, Serenity learns so much that her mom never taught her. Life can be also in grey and not just black and white. How do you think she would feel her daughter enjoys the grey.





	Heart and Light

** _ Chapter 1 _ **

Serenity sighed as she sat there as she closed her eyes. She knew it was only a matter of time before the warriors of Cosmos would get there, and took a deep breath. She wanted to fight with them, but her mother refused to let her fight. She told her that she was a young Goddess and she didn’t need to fight. She didn’t feel right not fighting beside the warriors that had always fought to keep her safe. She had slowly opened her eyes as she heard the armor clad footsteps of a warrior coming closer. Looking up, she had seen one of the few warriors who always not only stood by her side, but taught her how to fight.

She smiled as she looked up at the great leader of the warriors. His name was Quinn, but not many knew it. Everyone just called him the warrior of Light because he was the first warrior there. She slowly stood up as Quinn took her hand to help her up.

“Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had found your brother Korvin first before I came to see you. I know how much you wanted to see him too. I am a bit surprised that nobody else is here with you.”

Just as she looked to see who was behind Quinn, a young man with ashen colored hair and sea green eyes smiled when he seen her. He was so glad to see her as he held out his arms to her. He had pulled her close and she buried her head in his chest. He smiled down at her as he rubbed her back.

“I am so glad to see you Rinny, do you think you will join us this time? I mean you should be out there fighting with us, not staying here hoping that the fighting stops sooner or later. You do know how to fight and you standing on the sidelines don’t help raise the other warrior’s moral either.”

She sighed and shook her head. That was the one thing that she wanted to do. She hated the fact that she was basically benched, when in fact she could help. She looked up at her brother.

“I wish I could help, but my mom still refuses to let me fight. I hate the fact that she keeps me locked away like I am going to break. I have to sneak off to even spend time with Kain and Cecil. Quinn, maybe you can help me join the fight this time?”

Korvin wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He looked back over to Quinn and nodded.

“Of course we will let you join us. I know how hard you have been training and we are not going to let you sit this battle out this time. You are strong and besides if you are out there, the warrior’s moral will go up knowing that they have such a strong Goddess fighting with them.”

Quinn nodded as he looked over at the young woman that he had raised since she was little. He knew she was strong and it showed when she spoke to the other warriors. She always managed to bring up their energy and their hope that one day this would be over. He knew that one day the warriors would go back to their own homes, but what would happen to the three of them? He couldn’t go back to his world and so he would forever stay here. Firion would have a chance to go home, but would he? There are still so many questions and he had tried to find out from Cosmos what would happen, but she always tended to avoid the question.

Before he could answer her, Korvin chuckled and pulled Quinn close to him. It brought Quinn out of his head as he shook his head and looked back at the two of them. Korvin could tell that he was in his head and shook his head.

“Hey Quinn, Firion should be here soon. I know I miss seeing him too.”

Quinn suddenly looked up as he heard the most beautiful laughter and the same laughter he missed. Firion had been walking into the Sanctuary with Cecil and Kain right beside him. Quinn still had yet to tell Korvin and Firion how he felt, but if Serenity could tell Cecil and Kain how she felt, then he could too. He didn’t even notice that Firion had been walking over beside the three already there.

Firion had walked over and smiled at Korvin and Quinn. Quinn looked up and blushed not realizing that he was standing between both Korvin and Firion. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Serenity had been watching as she chuckled softly. She thought that they were so cute and even though Quinn hadn’t said anything about how he felt, but it was clear the other two already knew. They were just teasing him and trying to get him to talk too.

Before Quinn could do anything, Firion pressed against Quinn from the front and Korvin pressed against him from behind. Quinn had blushed deeply and tried to speak, but no words came out. Firion slowly reached up and cupped his cheek.

“We know how you feel about us. Why have you been fighting your feelings when it is clear that we feel the same way you do? Why not just allow your feelings to take over and let yourself fall? We promise to catch you.”

Before Quinn knew it, Firion leaned up kissing him deeply. Quinn melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Korvin leaned up and began to kiss his neck as Quinn moaned through the kiss. Firion slipped his tongue inside and moaned at his taste. None of the males knew that a set of eyes were watching them. The glare of the same Goddess that they all served was watching with hate as she faded into the shadows. Knowing she had to take care of those two before things got out of hand and she lost her most faithful knight.


End file.
